A plurality of embodiments of devices for remote control of a vehicle, such as electronic keys, have been proposed previously. In some known embodiments, a control devices consisted of a conventional mechanical key, in the head of which either a passive or active transponder element, for example, is housed. In other known embodiments, a remote control devices comprise, for example, two control buttons which may be manually pressed so as to lock and unlock the vehicle doors at short range.
When the control device makes a request, some vehicle data may be simultaneously transferred from the vehicle to the remote control device. Transferred data may be displayed on a display screen of the device or stored in the device. Data relating to the vehicle may simultaneously be automatically sent from the vehicle to the personalised control device when a device is near the vehicle.
However, none of the embodiments of known remote control devices has made it possible for a significant number of data or measurements of the vehicle, which are to be managed in the control device, to be transferred on request in a simple manner. Furthermore, only a limited number of functions may be carried out by each control device in the prior art, which poses a drawback.